Faux: The Huntsman
by blackjack75
Summary: Faux, a young man in Atlas who has just graduated from Atlas Academy is now a Huntsman. He sets off on his own journey to figure out his past and help the world from the sources of evil. He will face many enemies such as Grimm, and others who wish to stop the flow of peace.
1. Chapter 1

Faux: Meeting the new team

All of Remnent saw the events that took place at the Vytal festival up until after the Grimm had attacked the city of Vale. The world now knew the true power and destruction the Grimm can have on a city and the people of the world. Over in Atlas they have built up defenses against Grimm and expanded their air fleet. The Schnne Dust Company says they will do all they can to combat the Grimm and assist the military.

In Atlas the military, government, and Academy function as a single unit. Usually after one graduates from Atlas Academy they move into the military sector, but it is still the choice of the Huntsman or Huntress to choose where to go and what to do. Atlas' technology leads the world with the highest technology and most up to date software.

One Huntsman from Atlas Academy is Faux. After seeing the events that took place at the Vytal festival he knows now he must do something to help. Being a Huntsman means to help people and bring peace to the world. He knows joining the military will not help the rest of the world. He choose to venture out on his own and help the world. Not as a Huntsman from Atlas, but a Huntsman of Remnent.

Faux has lived his whole life in Atlas in the middle of the big city that vibes with technology and lights. His mother was a Huntress before him and his father a robotics engineer who worked for Atlas. Faux grew up in a decent home learning combat with his mother and going to school during the day, while being taught robotic by his father. Since a young age he has had a liking to computer programming, hacking into the Atlas mainframe by the age of twelve. He has always excelled in his mathematics and programming classes.

Unfortunately on one fateful day his parents were attacked by unknown assailants. Coming back from applying for Atlas Academy Faux came home with the door to his home ripped open. As he peaked in he saw the defense droid had been torn in two. He eased into his living room only to see the table ripped to pieces and bullet holes in the walls. He noticed the steel door that leads to the basement was torn off. This is where his father would work on his secret projects and no one was allowed in. Faux quietly went down stairs to only find his father and mother bleeding out in front of him on the cold hard ground. Faux had no words, thus falling to knees in depression.

His mother barely alive looked up at him and smiled. Faux touched her face and just as quickly she passed.

 _CLANK_

A noise from the other room. "He must still be here" Faux thought to himself.

Faux got up quietly and walked up the stairs. As he passed through the doorway he leaned his hand on the broken door.

 _CREEK_

Faux was not quite enough. The person speed through the basement and up the stairwell. Faux unsheathed his sword prepared for battle. He knew he wouldn't be able to fight him for long, but had to try. Suddenly his sword is knocked out his hand and is thrusted back at the wall. An enormous axe comes rushing toward Faux, he moves. Not fast enough.

Faux falls to the ground to his right toward the door. His vision blurry he stares at the right side of body. He is in shock that his right arm and leg have been sliced off by the giant axe.

He screams in fear and pain.

Just as fast as the man came, he is gone. The military is picking him up, then he blacks out.

After these events with his parents he is accepted to Atlas Academy. He is given a robotic leg and arm. He spends his years studying computer programming and doing research into the killer. He asks General Ironwood, the headmaster of the Academy and head of the military, to find the killer and bring him to justice. Ironwood cares little for the killing of one Huntress, for the killer was truly after a piece of technology his father was designing. Faux graduates with flying colors having an excellent score in his combat and computer programming skills. Now Faux is looking for Ruby Rose of Beacon.

Faux wakes up near the border of Atlas and Vale in a hotel ready for his next adventure. Wearing his silver button down dress shirt and black slacks he shuts down his laptop which then collapses smaller. He packs his bag and moves forward out of the hotel and on to the boarder of Atlas.


	2. Chapter 2

Faux: Crossing into Vale

Faux sets out to the border crossing between Vale and Atlas which has had higher security since the attacks at Beacon. This is considered the border because it is the last spot where people can take the boat or an aircraft to Vale. The harbor has many trading ships which are still being used with other countries. The people of Atlas have become more scared and worrisome making the Grimm all the more hostel. Faux takes the nearest train to the border crossing, since the public transportation system is the best in Atlas he does not need his own vehicle. While on the train he notices no one is looking up at each other. Everyone is either looking at news on their devices or out the window in depressed moods wondering what will happen to their country next; if they are the next for a Grimm attack.

Faux arrives at the border crossing which is a giant three story high wall with a protective force barrier on the top reaching much higher. Security has increased with more droids and a new turret system. Faux knows these are too much since no average citizen will ever rush their way out. They all want to stay in where it's safe. Not Faux though, he wants to go where the action is. He walks up to the guards.

"Faux Burgundy, Huntsman" he says this to the guard while showing his identification that he is in fact a Huntsman.

The robotic guard tells him, "No one is allowed past this point. Travel to the other kingdoms is off limits. That is all. Good day."

"You don't understand. I'm a Huntsman. I have the right to travel where I please. Now let me through" Faux tells him.

"No one is allowed past this point. General Ironwood stated no one is to leave Atlas. That is all. Good day" the guard says.

"Hey you dumb robot. I know Ironwood. As a Huntsman I can leave. I have the authority to do so. Now let me through!"

"No one is allowed past this point. General Ironwood…" Faux' right robotic arm opens at his forearm; only slightly to reveal his sword which extends forward past his hand. The blade less than an inch away from him pinky extending forward the length of his forearm. His blade slices the robot in half in the blink of an eye. Faux' is mastering his speed to one day beat the person who murdered his parents.

Faux walks toward the gate. Two more guards run to him and aim their rifles at Faux.

"Stand down or you will be shot!" shouts the robot guards. Faux sheathes his sword back into his forearm; turns around, and walks away.

Faux calls Ironwood's office at the academy and his receptionist answers.

"Hello Ironwood's office. What can I help you with?" she asks him.

"This is Huntsman Faux Burgundy, I need to speak with General Ironwood."

"He isn't in right now. Do you want to leave a message?" she says.

"No. I need to speak with him immediately about the border crossing." Faux tells her.

"As you know crossing the border is off limits as of now since the attacks in Vale."

"But I am a Huntsman and do not work for Atlas, so as a Huntsman I am allowed to travel where I want to."

"I'm sorry, but I can't supply you with clearance." She says.

"When will Ironwood be back?"

"I… I don't know." She tells him.

Faux hangs up the phone in anger.

Faux doesn't know why he can't cross. He thought as a Huntsman he would be able to do what he wants and go wherever he can. With Ironwood being the Headmaster of the academy and the General of the military he would understand. Since the attacks at Beacon everyone has been on edge, even Ironwood. Faux needs to cross into Vale now or else he will never meet Ruby Rose.

Faux walks down the border wall for a mile until he reaches a control panel with no turrets nearby. He walks up to it and pulls out his coding device plugging it into the panel. The panel malfunctions and he is in. Using his phone as a keyboard he hacks into the wall mainframe and shuts down the turrets on top of the wall near him and a small section of the force field for him to enter at the top. He unplugs and takes a few steps back from the control panel.

Faux sprints to the wall and starts to run up it, then he kicks off it slightly pulling up his right leg to his chest. His robotic foot shoots a blast propelling him upward sending him closer to the top of the wall. He does it; this time it propels him to the top of the wall. He runs through the small section he left open for him. As he runs through closing it behind him, and climbing down the wall into the harbor.

This harbor is on the south side of Atlas where all the trading takes place and the last spot for anyone to leave if going by boat. All aircraft out of Atlas has been suspended, so Faux knows he has to sneak onto a trading ship that goes to Vale. He sneaks around the shops through alleyways to avoid any military robots catching him. He sees a high speed trading boat in the harbor that has a Vale flag on it. It must be going back to Vale. Their security on their ships are not as strict as Atlas. Faux knows he could slip on much easier there than an Atlas ship. He evades the guards and jumps onto the ship, hiding in the cargo.

The ship soon departs and he can stand up and stretch. Faux knows he has made it safe so far. Now not to get caught and find Ruby to ask her what happened at Beacon. Faux thinks that these attacks might be connected to the murderer of his parents. He has been doing research for years into who it might be, yet has little information.

The high speed ship will take a day to get to Vale. He will be waiting patiently until then.


End file.
